NaNoWriMo Vocaloid
by Miko A. Kimura
Summary: A collection of one shots inspired by the challenges in the National Novel Writing Month. Follow all the vocaloids as they are written down on the papers of imagination.
1. Dialogue Challenge

**NANOWRIMO RULE 1:  
>Write a story with only dialogue and tag<strong>s

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop crying."<em>  
>"No, I can't," she hummed.<br>"_Stop crying in this darkness."_  
>"No, the darkness is my home," she whispered.<br>"_Stop listening to the lies."_  
>"No, the lies mean everything to me,"<p>

"_Please come out of your empty room."_  
>"I can't. My room is the only place I'm not judged..." she wept.<br>"_Please turn on the lights at least."_  
>"I need time to think. I need the darkness to think," she cried.<br>"_Please get out from under the covers."_  
>"No. It's my only source of warmth," she explained.<br>"_Just listen to yourself."_  
>"I just want the silence."<p>

"_Uncover the windows, please."_  
>"But then my sanctuary is no longer enclosed," she expressed.<br>"_Unlock the door, please."_  
>"But then others can come in, bringing the cold," she whined.<br>"_Go down to eat, please."_  
>"But then they'll see me and my flaws," she feared.<br>"_Go down to breathe, please."_  
>"But then I'll loose myself."<p>

"_Go and find your family,"_  
>"My family always fights me and my dreams," she replied.<br>"_Go and find your friends."_  
>"All my friends forsaken me for them," she recalled.<br>"_Go and find them."_  
>"So I can be judged again?" she questioned.<br>"_No, so you can be free."_

"_Listen to yourself..."_  
>"Why should I listen?" she remarked.<br>"_Come out of the blanket..."_  
>"Why should I freeze?" she challenged.<br>"_Come out of the dark, forsaken room..."_  
>"Why should I see my judges?" she demanded.<br>"_Come on down to breathe..."_

"Why should I be lost in this world? One that I'll never understand?"

"_Come down to meet your family..."_  
>"Why should I fight just to lose to them?" she asked.<br>"_Come down to greet your friends..."_  
>"Why should I be with traitors?" she inquired.<br>"_Come down and befriend them..."_  
>"Why them?"<p>

"_Why not them?"_  
>"They beat me down and rip me apart." she cried.<br>"_What do they do?"_  
>"They... they laugh." she sobbed.<br>"_What do they say?"_  
>"They call me names." she howled.<br>"_Like what?"_

"Stupid... idiotic... ne'er-do-well... stumbler..."

"_Don't listen to them."_  
>"Then who do I listen to?" she snapped.<br>"_Listen to me."_  
>"What will you say?" she demanded.<br>"_Smart... special... unique... talented..."_  
>"How do I know these words are real?" she questioned.<br>"_Do you trust me...?"_

"...I think I trust you."

"_Please come out of the confining blanket."_  
>"It feels so strange now that it's off... It's cold," she whined..<br>"_It'll get better."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Turn on the light, and I'll be sure."_  
>"I flipped the switch. My eyes are blinded," she called.<br>"_You'll be able to see in a moment."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Uncover the window, and I'll be sure."_  
>"I uncovered the window. I feel too vulnerable being open like this," she whimpered.<br>"_You'll be able to feel comfortable soon."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Unlock the door, step outside, and I'll be sure."_  
>"I'm here. It's so big and vast. I'll get lost," she feared.<br>"_You'll be found soon."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Go meet your family, and I'll be sure."_  
>"They're downstairs, hugging and smiling at me. But I still feel alone," she cried.<br>"_They'll be others you can relate with."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Go greet your friends, and I'll be sure."_  
>"I waited until the school day. They hugged me and hung out with me. I still feel judged," she whispered.<br>"_The names will be gone soon."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Go talk to them, and Ill be sure."_  
>"I'm afraid to. I'm too hesitant. Do you promise you'll be sure?" she questioned.<br>"_I promise I'll be sure if you talk to them."_  
>"I talked to them, and I found that they weren't laughing at me," she called.<br>"_That's good."_  
>"But I'm still afraid of the lies," she hummed.<br>"_The lies will be powerless soon."_  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"_Listen to yourself, and I'll be sure."_  
>"Listen to myself? Not the silence?" she asked.<br>"_Do you hear your heart beat?"_  
>"I am hearing my heart beat," she responded.<br>"_Are you hearing your breathing?"_  
>"Yes, I can hear myself breathe," she answered back.<br>"_Can you feel the sun on your back?"_  
>"Yes, I can feel the light's warmth," she declared.<br>"_Can you hear yourself?"_

"Yes. I can hear you just fine. Thank you."  
>"<em>No problem, Rin,"<em>


	2. Lightning Strikes Twice Challenge

_**NANOWRIMO RULE 2:  
>Start a story with "Apparently Lightning does strike twice..."<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Apparently lightning does strike twice...<em>

Blonde hair flew from her head as she ran down the street. Gold and pink were painted across the sky and the numerous clouds as she flew from school to her home. She had told her father that she would have been late, but she knew he still would have been angry with her. He had no tolerance for both tardiness and last second plans, and she had done both. Rin had called right after school ended to see if she could go help Meiko with her computer. They just happened to play Plants vs. Zombies for the past few hours.

_I just hope he isn't too angry..._

Quickly- but not fast enough- she started to approach her home. By now the sky was much darker as storm clouds started to rumble with what would be the beginning of a storm. Her hand reached into her pocket, grabbing the noisy keys and bringing them out. As she ran up the driveway to the door, holding the key to the doorknob to unlock it, the door flew open. A squeal of shock escaped from her lips as a strong hand dragged her inside and threw her against the wall.

"I told you not to be late today," the older man stood in front of her, growling with a breath of alcohol. His hand impacted with the side of her face repeatedly as he spoke. "I told you you needed to be home today, and you weren't."

"You said it was okay," the blonde girl whimpered between the strikes to her face. The hand that was slapping her paused for the slightest second before it curled into a fist. He punched her on the side of the face, causing her to stagger to the ground. She could taste metal in her mouth.

"I said it was okay? When did I say that? I told you to be home." Another punch to the center of her face. Rin growled.

"You always blame me for everything, don't you!" She screamed at him, only getting another punch in the face. Red liquid started to run down her nose and her lips, the scowl from her face never lifted.

"You ungrateful little brat!" he spat. "Now you better apologize, or else..."

"Apologize for what? I've been pushed around by you since I was born. You adore Len. You wish I was like Miku and Luka- the perfect girls. All you do is abuse me mentally and physically. You're nothing!" she spat, blood flying onto his face.

"You insolent wretch!" He roared with alcohol on his breath, kneeing Rin hard in the stomach. Lightning flashed through the windows as thunder crashed all around them. The blonde fell to the floor, coughing and clutching her stomach. She shivered with tears running down her eyes. He kicked her once, twice, before looking down at her pathetic form.

Rin's pain increased with each kick, and she struggled to breathe by the time he was done. Thunder and lightning crashed and shown, making her shake.

The lightning looked like his strikes.

The thunder sounded like his roar.

That's why she was afraid.

Her breath came out ragged and quick. Her father peered down on her and sneered, turning his back. "Get up and clean up your mess,"

"My mess?" Rin wheezed through a wavered voice, slowly getting up through the agony. "You punch me and kick me over and over. And yet you tell me to clean up my mess? I'm tired of you abusing me!"

Rin's father grabbed the nearest object at the little outburst his daughter had made- a glass vase that held a single rose. With a yell he turned around and threw the object, hitting the blonde in the face. Her voice sounded out in a scream as the glass shattered against the skin of her face; lightning flashed and thunder roared.

0o0o0o0

Len sat in his room, eyes glancing at the assigned book for his English class. However, he could not concentrate. Between his wandering mind and glancing at the clock every few seconds for the past hour, he couldn't get pass the first paragraph. Rin was late, and he knew what happened when she was late.

He sighed and set down the book, giving up on it. His blue eyes traveled to outside, where the sun was about to disappear for the night, and a storm was approaching. He couldn't help but pray. Rin was always hated by their father. Len and his friends were great in his eyes. Sure, every once in a while he would receive a hit from his abusive father, maybe a sprain or a cut here and there, but it was never bad.

But for his sister, she always got the worst of it.

When their mother had left their father because of his drinking habit- Rin and Len were but six at the time- he had blamed Rin. He would scream at her, hit her, toss her around and abuse her physically and mentally. Sometimes she would come into their shared room and just break down in front of her brother. He would always go to the ground where she collapsed, hold her in his arms, and rock her. He would whisper sweet words into his sister's ears. And he would listen and comfort her until her tears would stop.

Any wounds that Rin had received, Len would dress and attend. He would never leave his sister to the clutches of that man. After all, siblings had to stick together.

As the thunder and lightning started to roar, Len's heart started to beat faster with worry. Rin was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. It all started on the first abuse when they were six...

Their mother had left only a few days ago, and their father had started drinking heavily. He was resting on the couch when Rin had walked up to their father, wondering what was going on with him. Her hand hesitantly went to poke her father when he grabbed her hand and twisted it. She let out a scream and tried to pull away, tears running down her face. But he wouldn't listen to her, and picked her up by her twisted arm. Her screamed and cried, begging her father to put her down. But he was too blinded by drink.

"It was because of you that she left. You stupid bitch!" He screamed at his daughter as thunder roared in the background. He threw her against the wall as lighting flashed through the window. Against the wall, young Rin cried and curled into a ball as she was rendered defenseless.

Len didn't know what had happened until he returned home from a friend's party- it wasn't much fun, seeing how they got rained out. Not seeing Rin to greet him, the young boy cautiously walked up the steps into the bedroom. His heart nearly stopped seeing Rin, broken and defeated, curled up on the bed. Slowly Len walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rinny...?"

A squeal escaped her lips as she pulled the blanket over her head. "Don't hurt me!"

A scream and a large crash snapped Len out of his thoughts as he rushed into action. Flying out of bed and yanking the door open, he rushed downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

0o0o0o

Rin continued to sob as she covered her face, trying to defend her vital head from any more harm; however, the small shards of glass that stuck her face caused much pain. The blonde could not open her eyes- they burned, for some of the shards had landed inside of them- and she could not see what her father was about to do to her. And she was afraid.

_Why did I try to be brave? _She internally sobbed.

The drunken, enraged man grabbed his empty glass beer bottle, getting ready to strike the girl once more. The bottle had broken on the top of Rin's head, causing it to split and for her to scream once more in pain. Outside the wind howled and the rain poured. "You stupid bitch!" he screamed.

0o0o0o

Len watched the entire scene before his hands balled into fists. His body shook with anger and an urge to protect his sister from any more harm. With a yell he launched himself from where he was behind the two and started to attack their father. Len was easily thrown off, with his young seventeen year old body no match for the enraged older man. However, he didn't think much of it.

With his attention turned, He started going after Len, growling. "This had nothing to do with you!"

"It had everything to do with me," Len replied, throwing something dull at his father. His father rushed towards him as Len got prepared to leap out of the way. Arms outstretched, their father was about to grab his son before he dashed to the side, leaving the older man to flip over the couch.

With their father distracted, Len rushed over to his sister and pulled her up, letting her lean on his shoulders.

"Len..." she sobbed. "I can't see!"

"I got you," he spoke softly, leading them towards the front door. Their room wasn't safe. No where in the house was. No matter where they went, they would end up being cornered, and their dad would probably end them both. And so he rushed the both of them out to the front yard.

"Come back here!" Their father screamed as he got up from the floor, running towards him. The lightning and thunder went wild as the raging wind went on. The girl shivered and trembled with fear, but her brother kept a steady hold on her.

Suddenly a flash filled the front yard right between the siblings and their parent, making Rin scream and tumble. She fell to the ground, helpless and distressed. Len bent down to pick up his sister, but it was too late. Their father stood right behind them, where the lightning hit the ground, with rage burning in his eyes.

"That was it," he growled, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket.

Len stood and turned to face his father, standing between his father and his beloved sister. He was about ready to take the strike. His father was about ready to take a strike...

Until the lightning hit the ground once more, blinding them all. Len covered his eyes with his arm as the thunder just about sent them all deaf, along with Rin's scream. He stood there for a few minutes before he removed his arm from his eyes. A gasp escaped from his lips.

There was their father on the ground, charred and motionless. Yellow sparks flew from his body a few times, but his body never moved.

And it would never move again.

Letting out a relieved sigh Len sat down in the grass and held his sister close. Their hearts beat fast as the adrenaline rushed.

"What happened...?" Rin let out in a wavy whisper.

"It's over..." he said, holding her closer. "It's finally over..."

_Apparently lightning does strike twice._


End file.
